all thanks to a snow storm
by oncer4life11
Summary: Emma is on her way to Boston to spend Christmas with her son, but is left stranded due to a snow storm. While waiting it out, she meets Killian Jones. The two talk, hoping to kill time before they are back in the air. But this Christmas eve finds them something else. A au Christmas CaptainSwan story. Merry Christmas everyone.


**Hey everyone this is a random CaptainSwan idea I got. Its Christmas themed, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Emma is on her way home to see her son Henry for Christmas, but thanks to a snow storm, is stranded in a airport in another city. Where she meets Killian Jones; and the two keep each other company while they wait out the snow.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

 _All thanks to a snow storm_

Emma lets out a frustrated sigh as she walked away from the customer service desk of the airport. As she walks, she can see out the window the snow was coming down hard. She was on her way to see her kid, why did this have to happen. She finds a post empty and she sits down, setting her bag down next to her, and leans her head back against the concrete post and sighs again.

Killian was sitting on the other side of the post, and moves over some "need to talk love?"

Emma jumps a bit and chuckles "no, I'm good."

Killian nods "I take it from the sigh, you are stranded too?"

Emma nods "You got it."

"Where you heading?"

"Boston" Emma grins.

"Me to" Killian nods "going home?"

"Kinda" Emma shrugs.

Killian nods "Well, since we seem to be stuck here… I'm Killian Jones" he says holding out his hand.

Emma takes it, and gives it a shake "Emma Swan."

"So Emma, what's in Boston?" Killian asks gently.

"My kid" Emma says, sadness hinting in her voice.

"Were you gone on business?"

Emma shakes her head.

Killian bites his lip "Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. It's a long story anyway. What about you Killian, what's in Boston?"

"My brother, and his wife" Killian grins.

Emma gives him a smile, and then looks at her bag longingly.

"Whatcha got in there?" Killian asks noticing.

"You writing a book?" Emma says, harsher then she meant to.

"Just asking Emma, we are going to be here awhile" Killian says, biting his lip "thought talking might help pass the time."

"You want me to spill my guts to you or something?"

Killian shrugs "sometimes tells things to complete stranger could have a helpful… result."

Emma bites her lip with a sigh "It's a present for my son."

"I take it the kid you are on your way to see?" Killian trys.

"The same one" Emma nods.

"I take it, it's a hard subject" Killian offers, earning a nod. "Again, we will be here awhile. I'm all ears."

Emma stares him down a while, then decides to talk "He's six, my son. I um… was in a really bad place back then. I was the typical teenager who was trying to rebel, dating the bad boy" she says, playing with her hands nervously. "He um… talked me into helping sell drugs, that kind of thing. Anyway, the day I found out I was pregnant was the same day I was caught with drugs on me."

Killian nods "you don't…"

"It's okay. Anyway, I was in no way, shape or form in a place to be a parent. So I had some tough choices to make, one's that no seventeen year old should have to make."

"I'm sorry Emma" Killian says, hoping his voice was as sincere as he meant it.

"Thank you Killian" Emma says, offering a thankful smile. "The choice of adoption was oddly easy. But the thought of handing my baby over to complete strangers… I just, it killed me."

"So what did you do?" Killian asks, his voice filled with interest.

"You see, I have a amazing older sister, half-sister actually, although we look a lot alike. Her and her husband, they were high school sweet hearts, knew they were meant to be right away and wanted a big family. But for some reason the universe was mean, and they couldn't have the family. She suffered four miscarriages before finding out. So…" Emma says, taking a moment "when I was six months pregnant, I announced I was giving my son to them. They were meant to be parents, it seemed like a crime my sister wasn't a mom, but I was becoming one myself."

"That was very kind of you. So, your son, he's now your nephew?"

Emma nods "Yeah he is. Henry is his name."

"That's a good strong name. So, if I may ask, does Henry know?"

"He does, my sister never hid the fact he was adopted. She always would tell him, how she was his second mommy. That I was his first mommy, that he grew in my belly" Emma explains.

Killian smiles "That's a nice way to explain it. You said he is six?"

Emma nods, "Yeah six, I wasn't sure for the longest time I wanted him to know actually."

"Why?"

"I was afraid he'd hate me for it" Emma says honestly "but it turned out to be the exact opposite."

"Well, if I may say so… I think it is quite clear you love him."

Emma blushes "Thank you Killian."

Killian nods with a smile "So, the gift…?" he asks, pointing to her bag.

Emma chuckles "It's a special Lego he wanted."

"That's really nice Emma."

"Okay, so I told you about me. What about you?" Emma says, raising a eyebrow.

Killian smirks "Fair enough" he says turning towards her "I'm not from here…"

"Is that why your voice is like that?" Emma teases, loosening up now.

"Haha" Killian laughs "I came to America for college, for music. My brother followed suite three years later after our father passed away. Nothing there anymore, especially since I planned to stay here after college."

"What part of music where you studying?"

Killian smiles "Just music theory. I feel I play fairly decently. Put I feel like you can always work on the craft. I also liked the idea of the producing side, so studied that too."

"That's really cool" Emma smiles "So… what do you find yourself doing for now?"

"I'm part of a band" Killian nods "we um… are in talks with a label actually. And for some extra cash, I teach guitar lessons."

"Wow, the label thing… congratulations" Emma says genuinely. "What kind of music do you play?"

Killian thinks for a minute "Well, we write some of our own stuff, do some covers. I think the best comparison would be… early _Chris Daughtry_. We have some similarities to _Simple Plan_."

"Both great bands" Emma nods "what's your bands name? So I can listen out."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to…" Emma raises a eyebrow.

Killian sighs "We are called The Jolly Rodgers."

"Like… Captain Hook's ship?" Emma chuckles.

"Sort of… the pirates seem over done" Killian shrugs "it's different."

Emma nods "Very cool. Well, I most definitely will listen out for you guys."

A couple hours later the two were sitting in the lounge, with a lot of other people, both with a drink at hand.

Emma laughs, almost spitting her drink out her mouth "So… you actually peed yourself on stage?

Killian blushes with a nod "yeah. Let's just say, I never chugged a large water bottle before going out on stage again."

Emma laughs, cheeks hurting "Wow, that definitely beats my story from gym class."

"Although Emma, the pants splitting… is pretty embarrassing also" Killian points out, taking a drink from his glass.

"Okay, fair enough" Emma chuckles. "Alright, next… favorite childhood memory?"

Killian bites his lip thinking "I was… maybe eight, at the oldest ten. My dad, we had a boat, a really nice one. Well, we sadly had to get rid of it. So he called us in sick this one day so we could sail her one last time before the man buying came and got her. we unfortunately didn't get a lot of family time like that at the time."

"That's a good one" Emma nods.

"What about you?" Killian smiles, tipping his glass slightly at her.

Emma nervously taps her foot "I… I don't really have many good memories from being a kid."

"There must be one" Killian raises a eyebrow.

Emma sighs, and thinks for a bit, while so their sandwiches they ordered come. "Alright… when I was twelve, I stayed with this family. They were easily the best family I had ever stayed with. It was a couple and their two kids; they took me camping for the first time. And I mean legit camping" she chuckles, Killian does as well. "We had a tent, a camp fire, cooked everything on either the fire or on the grill on the campsite we had. I went fishing for the first time, helped make a fire…" Emma says, smiling as she went. "They were such a great family."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Killian asks, as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"They weren't eligible to adopt" Emma nods sadly "they were only temporary."

Killian gives her a sad smile "I'm sorry to hear that Emma."

Emma shrugs "That's how life was always for me. Nothing good ever lasts…"

"I'd say knowing your son is something good, that lasted" Killian points out.

Emma blushes "I know, he truly is my one good thing."

Killian nods, taking a bite of his sandwich, "As he should be."

Emma nods "As well as my sister, we didn't get placed together often, not until after that home."

Its was now another few hours later, now going on 9pm, Emma was now sitting up against a wall as Killian walks back over to her, with a hot chocolate in hand. "Here you are Emma" he says, handing her the hot chocolate.

Emma gives a small smile, and sighs as she looks at her phone.

"What's on your mind?"

Emma turns her head to look at him "I should be in Boston tucking him in…" she says simply.

Killian bites his lip, he knew exactly who she meant "I'm sure he knows you'd rather be there."

Emma takes a sip of her hot chocolate, when suddenly her cellphone rings. She sets the cup aside, and answers, not paying attention to the call Id. "Hello?" Emma asks, a smiling widely as the caller answers "Hey kiddo… I know Henry, I'm so sorry buddy."

Killian rubs her arm, as he sees some tears in her eyes; it was clear not being with her son was hard, but also knew talking to him had to be helping. They may have just met earlier that day, but he felt as though he could read her like a open book.

Emma gives him a thankful smile "Wow, you got to watch _Home Alone_ kid?" she listens to his answer. "Alright Hen, I love you buddy… I will be there as soon as I can okay?" she nods, wiping at a tear "okay Henry, merry Christmas, love you ten times more…" she says, blowing a kiss into the phone as she sadly hangs up. She sighs, putting the phone back in to her bag.

"Your son?" Killian asks knowingly.

Emma nods "Yeah, he's trying to act tough and okay, but I can tell he's upset…"

"He sounds like a kid who just wants all his family there."

Emma smiles at the remark "Yeah he is… he loves us all together."

Killian nods, "it is what this time of year is about."

"That it is."

Killian shortly after disappears for a bit much to Emma's surprise, he had been at her side for most of the time since they met that afternoon. He comes back a bit later, with a huge grin, dangling some keys in front of her.

"Grab your bags Emma. We are heading out" Killian says happily.

Emma raises a eyebrow "are you serious, and where will that be?"

"I'm getting you to Boston to see your son for Christmas" Killian says, his voice filled with sincerity.

Emma's eyes widen "You do realize Killian… there is a blizzard out there, which is why we have been stuck here half the day right?"

Killian chuckles "That is true. But I managed to rent a jeep for us to travel in."

"Killian, I can't let you…" Emma says, shaking her head, although wanting to take the offer.

"I want to Emma. There is a little boy who wants you at his home Christmas morning, so his whole family is with him."

"But Killian…" Emma says with a chuckle.

"No buts Emma… I may not have much, just my brother, who is a adult waiting for me. You… you have a little boy waiting, a little boy who clearly loves you, and thinks you hung the moon, from what I could here. So, I insist Emma, get your luggage and I swear, with my help you won't let that boy done" Killian says, sincerity filling his voice.

The speech catches Emma off guard. Killian was a stranger, a kind one who she simply was talking to, to kill time. and yet, here he was going out of his way to help her, get to her son. Emma goes and gets her luggage and off they go. Emma ends up sleeping during most of the night, offering to drive some too, but Killian insists he is fine.

When Emma officially wakes up, she yawns loudly, and stretches "where are we?"

Killian smiles, "we entered Boston five minutes ago…"

Emma's smile grows ear to ear, as she sees that the clock reads that it is almost 8 am. "You did it, you got me to Boston…" she says touched, by his kindness.

Forty five minutes later, Killian pulls them in front of a simple looking home, "here we are Emma…"

Emma looks at Killian tears filling her eyes "How can I ever repay you Killian?"

Killian shakes his head "You don't have to, giving the boy a great Christmas is plenty payment for me."

Emma nods, hugging him over the middle counsel, "Thank you so much."

Killian closes his eyes "You are more than welcome."

Emma pulls away, taking out her phone "can I… I'd love to you send you pictures of how happy you made him."

Killian nods, taking the phone, putting in his number, handing it back to her "Merry Christmas Emma."

Emma takes the phone, putting it in her bag "Merry Christmas Killian" she says with a smile, before getting out the car, taking out her bags from the back seat.

Killian sits there smiling, as he watches a young boy run out the front door.

Emma sets her bag down on the pathway to the front porch, "Kid…" she calls in a combo of a laugh and cry.

"Emmy" Henry grins, running into her arms happily.

Emma lifts him up, his legs wrapping around her waist "Merry Christmas Henry" she whispers into his hair.

"Merry Christmas Emmy" Henry says back. He notices the man in the jeep "who's he?"

Emma turns to look, smiling "He helped me get to you."

Henry smiles "so a friend."

Emma chuckles "yeah, he's a new friend."

 _Four years later_

Killian opens the door to the SUV, helping Emma out "Careful now Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes "I got it babe, I promise."

Killian grabs the bags out the back, moving quick to her side, offering his arm to her.

"Who'd think that a rock star could be such a gentleman" Emma teases.

The front door quickly opens to reveal ten year old Henry, excitedly waiting. He moves to let them in, when they reach the door,

Emma moves to hug him as soon as they get in "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Emmy" Henry grins, as he pulls away "how's my brother?"

Emma smiles, taking his hands and setting them on her six month bump "he's excited to finally be with his brother."

Henry smiles, as he feels a light kick "wow…" he chuckles.

"Pretty cool huh lad?" Killian smiles coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Henry nods, he was about to say something when his mom, her sister, calls him into the other room, leaving the pair alone.

Emma turns in Killian's arms "I can't believe, about this time… four years ago, we met."

Killian grins, pecking her lips "All thanks to that snow storm."

Emma nods "and thanks to you risking our lives to get me here, I fell for you."

"I did when you talked to your son on the phone that night…"

"And look at us now" Emma smiles.

"We have come a long way haven't we?"

Emma nods, pecking his lips again "merry Christmas" she whispers to him.

"Merry Christmas Swan" Killian grins, pecking her lips, then moving down to the bump, kissing it as well, earning tears from the mom to be.

 **Merry Christmas everyone, and happy holidays. Thoughts?**


End file.
